


Reasons Why You Should Leave

by RegineManzato



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegineManzato/pseuds/RegineManzato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mayor points out all the reasons why Emma Swan should leave Storybrooke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons Why You Should Leave

The calm and quiet night of Storybrooke couldn't reach a restless Regina, who paced like a caged lion on her study. She never thought she could actually feel something like this for someone she barely knew. Emma Swan wasn't, in any way, the kind of person Regina would feel attracted to. She was a stranger with no family ties, no history, no nothing. For all she knew, the only thing Emma Swan possessed was the old Volkswagen and nothing more, because even her own shirt Henry had given the woman.

Regina fished her phone out of her pocket and called Emma.

"Swan."

"Deputy Swan, I believe we need to talk."

"Madame? Is Henry okay? Has he run away again?"

"Henry is fine, Deputy. The subject of this call is completely unrelated to Henry. Can you find me at Granny's in twenty minutes or not?"

"With all due respect, Madame Mayor, it's almost midnight and I had a long day, can we postpone this talk until the morning?"

"No. Be there. In twenty minutes."

"Yes, Madame." Emma sighed, and got up from the bed. After putting on some decent clothes – jeans and her leather jacket would do – she went to the living room, and got surprised when a very awake Mary Margaret, who was making some tea, asked her where was she going. "Apparently Madame Mayor can't wait until the morning to talk to me. I thought what the hell did I do now to make her wake me up in the middle of the night."

"Take care, my friend. Regina is the most unpredictable person in this town."

"Don't worry. In the worst case, I will handcuff her." Emma smirked.

"I bet you're starting to like this cat-and-mouse little fights you two are having these days."

"What can I say? I love a good fight. Especially if they are with the authorities."

"You mean beautiful women?"

"Yeah, that too. Be right back." Emma walked through the quiet city, trying to imagine what Regina would want with her, and once she was inside of Granny's, the old lady gave her a key and said the Mayor was already waiting for her.

Emma entered the room and saw Regina standing next to the window. She closed the door and leaned on it. "All right Madame, what do you want from me?"

"I want you to leave this town. Tonight." Regina said without even looking at Emma.

"Not gonna happen too soon. Try again." Emma sighed, crossing her arms.

Regina turned, looking into her eyes. "You're going to resign from your job, Deputy Swan. This city doesn't need your services." Regina said, looking defiantly.

"That's not up to you, Madame Mayor. It's up to the Sheriff, He's the one who hired me. Why don't you try again?"

"Stay away from my son. He was doing fine without you here. Now go away and in a few weeks he won't even remember your name."

"He was the one who brought me here. I didn't want to, but now I'm involved. And now I want to know what is it with me that you can't deal with"

"I need you to get out of my _head_." She said, making a fist, while Emma started walking on her direction. "That's not up to me. Try again."

Emma stopped, within Regina's personal space, and stared into those brown eyes. "What do you really want from me, Regina?" They kept staring at each other, and Regina lost it. Grabbing Emma's neck, she pushed the blonde to the back of the couch and kissed her, with all her might, and Emma soon responded to the kiss, while her arms embraced Regina's hips, bringing the Mayor closer to her. Regina was the first one to break the kiss, panting for oxygen. Emma had a smirk on her face. 

"I knew it." She said, looking into Regina's eyes. Still panting, and looking like a wounded animal, Regina slapped the blonde's face. Emma looked at her, with a hand covering where Regina's hand hit her.

"You like it rough, don't you?" Without warning, Emma swapped positions with Regina, and in a second, both women were laying on the couch, with Emma on top, who quickly grabbed both Regina's hands and kissed her again.

"There are a lot of reasons why you should leave this town, Swan."

"None of them you were able to point out. Now shut up and finish what you started, _Madame Mayor_."


End file.
